Claiming Death
by Anily AKW-DPP
Summary: Companion to Claimed By All. What happens when Athena Artemis' only best friend finds out she's dead and that both of them, or most likely, are Demigods? Surprisingly the friend's name is Death.
1. I MISS A FRIEND

Disclaimer: If in the real books, I don't own them. And if the real Mr. Porea stumbles across this, sorry. Underlined dream.

CHAPTER ONE: I MISS MY FRIEND

"Wait up!" A voice yelled at me.  


I turned around and saw my friend, Athena Artemis Dionysus Chiron- don't ask me about her name. "Hey,"  


She caught up with me. "What's up, Death?"  


"Athena, death isn't up- the sky is," I finished our little joke.  


Athena was laughing but then she changed into something different- literally.  


I screamed as she became clear.  


"What's wrong, Death?" She wondered, her voice now ghost-like.  


The scene changed completely. Instead of the front porch that was in front of my house, we were in a dark place, sorta like a cave. I saw ghost-like figures floating around us, some trying to grab my clothes and myself. A throne appeared that seamed to be made out of bones- human bones. A male was in the throne. He was almost as pale as Athena had changed into, raven black hair hanging loosely over his eyes which were cold. His robe seemed to be made out of spirits itself.  


Athena turned and bowed to the man, her skin turning pale as snow, which was paler than the man's skin, her smile vanished.  


Not knowing what to do, I bowed down at him too, figuring that if I didn't, I may be in trouble.  


"You may rise." He said voice even colder than how he looked.  


Athena and I stood.  


"Athena, it seems you have done me some good after all." He turned towards her as he spoke.  


"Thank you, Lord Hades." Athena replied.  


I knew better than to shout out "Hades?!" I stayed quiet.  


"And Death," Lord Hades turned towards me.  


"Yes, Lord Hades?" I muttered, slightly scared.  


"Don't be scared." He stated as if he knew I was. "I suppose you don't know why you're here, do you?"  


"Um...No, Lord." I admitted.  


"Do you know what happened to your friend here?" Lord Hades wondered.  


"I know that when she was supposed to come back from her trip with some others that she didn't." I quoted.  


Athena blushed slightly, changing from her white, pale state.  


Lord Hades chuckled to himself. "True, that did happen. But I suppose that you don't know how that mark got on your left hand, do you?"  


I glanced down and found this: άδησ. Translation: Hades. "No, Lord. I don't know how,"  


Lord Hades smirked. "I could tell you..."  


"Lord!" Athena snapped. I didn't think that was good to do that...  


He held up his hands. "Now, Athena. I _was_ going to tell her. It seems _I_ did that." He said the last part in a joking matter.  


"Why, Lord?" I asked.  


He glanced upward. "It seems Hypnos' 'magic' is wearing off."  


Athena waved at me. "See you later, Death."  


"W-" I began.  


Quickly, they faded out and my room faded in.  


I sat on my bed and turned my head to the calendar. On the twelfth was a small pool of fresh blood. I entered the bathroom.

Wait.

I backed out of it and stared. The twelfth was the day Athena was supposed to come back from the trip and today was the twenty-first. Nine days since she was due back. I touched the blood to make sure I wasn't dreaming about that part. Yup. That was real. I grabbed a swab before the pool dried up and covered one end with it.

Placing the swab into a small container, I told my mom I was going to the foster care.

"Sure. Go. Whatever." Was all I got from her as she sipped her coffee.

-----

Panting and wishing the foster care was closer than it really was, I saw Mr. Porea walking in.

"Wait!" I shouted.

He turned around and looked surprised to see me. When I was next to him catching my breath, he said, "Death, what are you doing here? You know Athena isn't here no matter how hard you want her to,"

I held up the container holding the swab. "I... found... blood... on my... calendar... on the... box of... the... twelfth... I think... it's Athena's..." I panted.

"What?!" Porea quickly grabbed the container and opened it. He smelled the blood on the swab. For a slightly old man, he could tell whose blood was on anything. "I may look like an old man but I'm not." He muttered. Now, how did he know what I was thinking? " στυξ! It _is_ Athena's!"

"I also got a dream about her and the Greek god Hades." I stated.

" στυξ!" Porea repeated. "Tell me it inside,"


	2. I FIND OUT MOST OF THE TRUTH

Disclaimer: If in the books they don't belong to me. This goes for the rest of the chapters, OK? Short, I know.

CHAPTER TWO: I FIND OUT MOST OF THE TRUTH

Porea sighed. "I hoped that I didn't have to do this. ζεύσ, if this is wrong, forgive me." He brought me to a part of the foster care I didn't know was there.

I gaped.

There was trees mostly everywhere in my sight. It was practically a forest in there. I saw the five female staff members that had stayed behind from the trip...

Except their lower halves... Their lower halves... The lower halves...

They stared at Porea as male staff member appeared next to them, his lower half...

"It's all right. She _is_ one of the ones that the gods and goddesses had been worried about." Porea said.

I stared at him also. My eyes said: What the heck are you talking about?

"Why in στυξ did you bring her here?" The male demanded.

"Her father has claimed her." Porea held up my left hand so they others could see the marking- άδησ- on it.

They all gasped.

"άδησ?" One of females repeated.

Another stared at me. "You better be careful. ζεύσ and ποσειδώνασ will be trying to get you."

Can we stop the Greek? That is, if it is Greek- I only know that άδησ is Hades.

The youngest female, a volunteer, Arlene, seemed to sense my confusion. "ζεύσ is Zeus and ποσειδώνασ is Poseidon."

"Why would two of the most powerful Greek gods be trying to get me?" I wondered.

Porea, the male, and the females glanced at other.

Arlene couldn't handle the tension, it seemed. "Your father is Hades." She blurted.

I did what was the only thing sensible.

I fainted.

I saw Lord Hades and Athena again.  


"So the satyrs told you how we are related," Lord Hades- uh, my _dad_, sounded amused.  


I nodded. "How did Athena's blood get on my calendar?"  


Athena waved a hand in the air. "Simple trick." She snapped and blood flew from her fingers.  


I gasped. Athena noted this.  


"Do the same movement, and you'll have blood coming from _your_ fingers." L-I mean my dad stated.  


I tested it and it worked. I felt a bit dizzy.  


"It's not your own. It's a copy of your DNA." Athena replied.  


They started to fade again.  


"Bye Death." They said in unison.  


"Ah!" I heard the first woman- er satyr- yell, followed by the other females minus Arlene.

I opened my eyes and saw my "blood" was still flowing from my hands. I quickly forced it to stop.

"What did you see?" Arlene demanded, ignoring the fact that "blood" was coming from me without a wound.

I noted that Porea and the male satyr had left. "I saw my best friend Athena Artemis. And my dad, Hades."

Arlene helped me up. "What did they say?"

"This time, they only showed me how to do that blood trick." I stated.

"This time?" Arlene wondered, rubbing a hoof against the fake floor.

"Yeah. Last night, they met with me, telling me about briefly how come Athena was there, in the Underworld." I replied.

"Athena's dead?!" Arlene yelped. "Not good. Not even the tiniest bit of good." She shook her head back and forth.

"Relax," I said. "It's not the Greek goddess Athena."

Arlene stared at me and began shaking me. "That's even worse! That Athena can't die! The prop-" She stopped short.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"A prophecy. Chiron told me about Athena's prophecy." Arlene muttered/

"Tell me it." I ordered.

"Fine." She sighed._  
_

_"Two shall go to the Underworld,_

_One will die before they do._

_They who wish to save will fail,_

_And when death and life form,_

_Evil shall rise from it's prison._

_And the savior will be a traitor,_

_But will be too late,_

_Kronos will rise,_

_And the gods will become mortal._

_The only one that can help,_

_Is one who has died._"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Never mind about Athena's. We need to get you to Camp Half-Blood to get yours." She pulled on some pants and we stepped into something like a portal.


	3. I VISIT WHAT WAS A FRIEND'S FANTASY

Disclaimer in chapter one. Sorta short.

CHAPTER THREE: I VISIT WHAT WAS A FRIEND'S FANTASY

I had my eyes closed most of the way, not wanting to know what I would see and when I finally opened them, there was a man in a wheelchair sitting with his back to us.

"Chiron." Arlene said firmly, as if the man was a general while she was a cadet.

"Arlene," The man, Chiron, replied turning towards us. "I see you brought us _her_ friend."

"Yes." The satyr stated and showed Chiron my left hand. "Lord Hades has claimed her already."

Chiron nodded. "What is your name child?"

"Death Charon." I responded. It was weird- my first name Death and my last name was the one of my dad's uh servants.

Chiron laughed. "The first with my name as her last and the second with Hades' client."

I blushed. "My mom carries a different last name though- and not her maiden one."

"Interesting." Arlene muttered.

"Death, go up to the attic there." Chiron pointed to what I was told was the Big House. "The Oracle is waiting for you." He noticed Arlene about to speak. "You may go too."

Silently, Arlene lead me to the Big House and we walked quickly up the ladder to the attic.

"What is my faith?" I wondered after finding out that the Oracle was a mummy and all the other stuff that I won't bother to say.

The Oracle sat and nearly pitch black mist floated out from it's mouth- wait, wasn't it supposed to be green, like what Athena told me once upon a time?

The mist formed a wounded image of Athena. When I noticed where the wound was, I felt tears falling down on my cheeks- it was right in her heart. The image touched my cheek and I thought I felt flesh touch me. As the image removed her hand, I saw tears streak her face and actually saw teardrops on the floor.

Finally, it spoke:

"_Whom has befriended me shall search,  
_

_But will not find me myself.  
_

_Instead, Death shall find one death,  
_

_That may help free me from my prison.  
_

_She will find the Titans with one more,  
_

_And one each will join death and life.  
_

_Many lives will be sacrificed,  
_

_Every secret will be revealed.  
_

_My life on Earth will be no more,  
_

_As you disagree to soar._"

It stopped so at first I thought the prophecy was finished. But, I was wrong.

"_Search west if you wish to find,  
_

_The soul that will help fix time.  
_

_Search east if shall doesn't mind,  
_

_To find those who will help.  
_

_But I warn you carefully,  
_

_That those are in oceans,  
_

_And some are up in the sky.  
_

_The Lords will disagree to help,  
_

_But yet soon they will give in.  
_

_To search east, bring five more,  
_

_To search west, only two shall leave.  
_

_But to go under, only thee will go.  
_

_For all hope is forbidden but one,  
_

_Belonging to a friend on the Chosen One._"

The last part, the image had said with a slight joking tone as the words "chosen one" came. The image showed that it was finished silently. Before I knew it, the image was wrapping it's arms around me, and though I swear it was just mist, I felt flesh- sure, it was cold flesh, but it was flesh all the same.

"(Sign like cursive 'I' uppercase, flipped, with crossing over twice letter), in person or not, will be with you, (sign2 like uppercase 'D' with crossings over twice)." Athena's voice said, just as the mist recoiled into the mummy.

Somehow, I knew that (sign1) was Claimeral and (sign2) was Deathra. And somehow, I knew Deathra was me. And Claimeral... I had a feeling I met this Claimeral.

"Death, come on." Arlene ordered as she opened the door in the floor boards.

"See you soon, Athena." I promised. 'And hopefully, not in the death kind of way.' I added silently as I started down the ladder. When I shut the door, I heard sobbing.


	4. I FIND OUT WHO MY REAL PARENTS ARE

disclaimer is in chapter 1

CHAPTER FOUR: I FIND OUT WHO MY PARENTS REALLY ARE

"Who are you bringing with you and are you going west, east, or under?" Chiron wondered.

_"Search west if you wish to find,  
_

_The soul that will help fix time.  
_

_Search east if shall doesn't mind,  
_

_To find those who will help.  
_

_But I warn you carefully,  
_

_That those are in oceans,  
_

_And some are up in the sky.  
_

_The Lords will disagree to help,  
_

_But yet soon they will give in.  
_

_To search east, bring five more,  
_

_To search west, only two shall leave.  
_

_But to go under, only thee will go.  
_

_For all hope is forbidden but one,  
_

_Belonging to a friend of the Chosen One." _The Oracle's word echoed in my head.

"I'm going..." I saw Arlene stare at me hoping I wouldn't choose to go under. "East. I'm going east."

"Who are you bringing?" Percy, who had joined us earlier, wondered.

"Well, don't tell her, but, unless I'm forced to, I'm not bringing Clarisse." That brought a grin across his face. "Five more... Um... Percy, Annabeth, Grover-" I was about to say Thalia, but then she came and held up her hand.

"Sorry- I got other plans. Father wants to talk to me and he doesn't want me on a quest for now." Thalia stated.

"All right. So as I was saying, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Arlene... And who else?" I wondered. I glanced at Chiron who sent me a look that said that he couldn't.

"I could go, that is, if you don't mind." A female that had some features like Annabeth came into our view. She had a scar around her neck.

"What happened to you?" Arlene inquired. "And who?"

"This woman had made herself look like a female satyr, her upper body looking like me, and threw me off a plane. She claimed herself as Marilyn Athens when _I'm_ Marilyn Athens." She said, rubbing the scar.

"But I sent that Marilyn with Athena Artemis!" Chiron quoted as Thalia left.

"No, you sent that impersonator." Marilyn responded. "Before that woman took my identity, I recalled that satyrs are boys. So, it's literally impossible for a female to be a satyr, right?"

"Oh, right... Forgot that..." Chiron admitted.

"I can't believe it." Marilyn whispered to herself.

Annabeth, who had been there also, just stared at her, hadn't said anything at all.

Marilyn shot a glare in her direction. "What are you looking at, Annabeth?" She demanded, her pale grey eyes practically drilling into her.

"How did you know her name?" I wondered.

"Well, no matter how much my 'mom' disliked her, do you think I wouldn't know my own sister's name?" Marilyn answered. "Well am I in or not?"

Still in shock about how Marilyn and Annabeth knew each other, Percy, Grover, Arlene, and Chiron just nodded. Annabeth, on her part, fainted. Me, I shrugged. "Why not?"

-----

Turns out Marilyn was Athena's daughter so she and Annabeth were related more than they had thought before.

Chiron had said that we should stay one more night in camp before we left- of course, Percy, Grover, Marilyn, Annabeth, and Arlene(did I tell you she's a Hermes kid?) all had a place to stay, but I, on the other hand...

"Chiron, I don't have a cabin or anything." I stated after the others agreed. "After all, I am a child of the Lord of the Dead, thus, my name."

"You can sleep in Cl- um, Athena's cabin for now." Chiron said. "I mean, your friend Athena. It's the one that has part of the other cabins' designs on it."

"Okay." I muttered, staring at him. I swear he was going to say something besides Athena. He was going to say something starting with c and l. I walked alone to the newest cabin, AKA, Athena's. When I reached it, I traced the carvings of the souls with my finger. Inside, it was the same. Though it seemed that the minute I touched the soul carvings, the cabin became more like what it would be for a child of Hades. As soon as I was completely in the cabin, everything was um sorta Gothic-like. But a part of it seemed like a nicer kind, like the cabin was showing me who my parents were. The nicer part seemed like Persephone tough... But if my parents were... Then I'm not a... But then I'm...

DUH DUH DUH…

TO BE CONTINUED…

I'm evil…


	5. REST OF 4 AND THE TRUTH ABOUT ME

Disclaimer in chapter1

CHAPTER FIVE: REST OF FOUR AND THE TRUTH ABOUT ME

I heard a gasp of surprise behind me. I turned and Arlene was there.

Before I knew it, I was holding a knife that I have no idea I had at her neck, demanding, "What did you find out?" Man, was ADHD a 'pain in my side'- unless I was in battle, but in other times and places, I hated it.

"N-n-nothing. I-I-I was just surprised to see this is the inside of Cl-_Athena's_ cabin." Arlene stammered.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I removed the knife from her neck, glad that my newly found identity was still safe. I stared at her. Just like Chiron, she was going to say another name but then corrected themselves. "What were you going to say?"

"What?" She asked, still shocked from the near-death.

"You was going to say a name then changed it to Athena." I stated. "It started with 'cl'." I thought when she didn't answer. "It was Claimeral, wasn't it? You and the others that been here for a long time knew that Athena was Claimeral and I was Deathra, didn't you? You guys knew my father was Hades and that my mother was Persephone, right? You all knew I wasn't a Demigod and neither was Athena! You knew that Claimeral and Deathra are sisters so you knew that we would be friends and we weren't even in the same mortal family! You knew all those things and never bothered to tell us?! Go away! I don't want to go on that stupid quest!" I pushed Arlene out and shut the cabin door shut. I leaned on the door, sobbing, ignoring Arlene as she tried to get me to open the door.

-----

I had cried myself to sleep that night and awoke to see an image of Athena/Claimeral/my sister holding my hand. This time, it was only an image. Persephone and Hades were even there as an image. A little family reunion. Someone call Nico and Bianca.

Persephone and Hades stayed quiet but Athena was whispering songs. Persephone walked to sit on my other side and held my hand while Hades just stood in front of us, looking like he had no idea what to do- and he probably didn't.

"Death, you still have to go on the quest." Hades said firmly as Persephone stroked my hair.

"Why should I? They kept the truth a secret from me! No one told me or Athena who we really are!" I countered.

"To tell you the truth,_they_"-Athena pointed at Persephone and Hades-"didn't tell me during my time in the Underworld."

"Athena, Death, they did that to protect you." Persephone replied.

"How could not telling me be for my own good?" Athena and I wondered. That part was confusing...

"If you knew, you'll be dead in less than a second." Hades responded.

"Oh." We muttered.

Athena sighed. When I glanced at Persephone and Hades, they were smiling/smirking. What were they thinking?

Suddenly, I felt flesh holding my hand and hair brushing against me. I turned to my sister. "Athena!"

She fainted.

-----

I couldn't believe this was happening. This had to be a sick joke. No way Athena could be alive.

It was the morning after I had found out who my parents were. The camp just started to wake now. I had to forced myself to get myself to stop leaning against the cabin door and leave Athena, if that was her.

I had to find Chiron. I needed to tell him about what happened last night- er, the chat I had with my family, I mean.

Trouble was, every time I asked another camper where Chiron was, they backed away from me and went back to what they were doing.

After this had gone on for like three hours, I was about to give up as I leaned back on the outer side of my cabin, when I saw Percy.

'It's no use.' I thought. 'He'll just do the same thing as the other campers.' I closed my eyes and tilted my head back.

I really need to stop basing things on what happened before.

Before I knew it, two someones had each one hand on either my mouth or nose...

My eyes jerked open and I started to kick and try to remove the hands from my face. Before I even knew who it was, I demanded, "What's wrong with you, Percy, Annabeth?!" When I looked up, those were the exact people who were there.

"Chiron." Was all they said as they pulled me up and half-dragged me to wherever he was, laughing.

When we finally reached the place- near the woods- I saw Chiron waiting in his wheelchair.

I mentally slapped myself. How did I miss him there?

"Deathra." He said firmly.

Am I the only one saying more than some one's name? "Yes, Chiron?"

"Leave now."

"But-"

"Leave the camp now and _never_ come back." All three of them ordered. Arlene, Grover, Marilyn, Thalia, and many others suddenly appeared and soon, practically the entire camp was ordering me to leave the camp.

_D, D, De, De, Dea, Dea, Deat, Deat, Death, Death!_ A voice called. _Death! Death! Wake up, Death! Morning time, morning time!_

I stared at the campers, Chiron, even Mr. D- wait, everyone knows Dionysus pretty much hates them- looking like they wanted to kill me.

_I don't know who you are, but, am I awake in the first place? Cause if I am, I don't want to be!_ I thought to the voice.

_Wake up, Deathy! You sleepy! Morning time! Fatso getting angry! Horse worry! Friends worry! AA worry!_ The voice answered.

'Asleep? OK, good...'

_Wake me up! This dream is weird! Except the part where Dionysus wants to kill me... And Clarisse... And the Ares kids... HELP ME!_

Percy uncapped Riptide.

Gulp.

Clarisse took out one of the camp's swords and one from the normal world.

Triple gulp.

Luke came out of nowhere and grabbed Blackbitter.

Q- uh... Gulp times four.

Chiron placed five arrows on his bow as the other campers and Dionysus followed, taking out bows and swords of their own.

Gulp times a million.

_HELP ME! THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME!_ I shouted at the voice.

_Fatso want to murder Deathy. Meanie Girl with spear want to also._ Was what I got.

At least I wasn't dreaming that part.

_HELP! WAKE ME UP! I DO NOT LIKE THIS DREAM! THEY WANT ME DEAD! Besides uh Fatso and Meanie Girl who really want to... HELP!  
_

_Fatso is about to break the cabin door with vines. Meanie Girl says she's gonna kill you when door is gone.  
_

_YOU ARE NOT HELPING! IF YOU WANT TO HELP, WAKE ME UP!  
_

_I can't stop them. Can't see them. Only hear them yelling.  
_

Before I could ask what it was talking about, the people with weapons in front of me charging as I backed up quickly.

_GET SOMEONE TO WAKE ME! THEY'RE CHARGING AT ME WITH THEIR WEAPONS! HELP!_

I looked over my shoulder to see I was nearly at the edge of the lake. Meaning water. Meaning Percy could drown me there. Meaning I'm a goner. M- well, you get the idea.

When I turned back to the "Killing Maniacs", Clarisse was a few yards away, her swords pointed straight at my heart...

"Argh!" I shouted, the tips of the swords digging into me. Clarisse let go of them but they still were in me, blood pooling around me.

_Deathy? Deathy, you OK? Deathy! _The voice sounded worried.

_The pain... I feel so much pain in my chest... _I whispered. "Why?"

"Because." They all said. "You're a traitor."

"Traitor of whom?" I choked out. _I think I'm seeing the Underworld, now..._

"Kronos. You were a server of Kronos until that girl turned you over to the other side."


	6. MY PAST LIFE IS TOLD TO ME AND SISTER

DISCLAIMER IN CHAPTER1

CHAPTER SIX: MY PAST LIFE IS TOLD TO ME AND SISTER

My eyes snapped open as something hit the back of my head. "Ouch!"

I turned and I saw Chiron, Annabeth, Percy, Arlene, Grover, and Marilyn wide-eyed while Clarisse was smirking and Dionysus was pulling back his hand, vines recoiling. The cabin door was also gone. Guess that voice wasn't lying.

"Took you too long to get up." Clarisse muttered.

"Well, thanks for the wake up call." I said in hundred percent sarcasm, rubbing the back of my head.

Arlene walked to me, holding a bundle wrapped up in black cloth. "Here," She handed it to me, her voice sounding scared.

"Thanks and sorry about last night," I took the bundle and it escaped from the cloth.

First a golden colored talon came out from one end of the bundle and then another. Suddenly the bundle felt hot. Next two gold-red wings pushed through and then a head and beak. The bird escaped the cloth and flew around the cabin, fire following it and flowing from the tips of it's feathers. After a few circles, it landed in my lap.

It was a Phoenix.

"Oh my gods."

-----

It took a while, but we all got used to Inferno- uh the Phoenix. And soon I knew that it was Inferno that was the voice.

Oh and I finally found out who was who in Inferno's talk.

Fatso was Dionysus- figures-, Horse was Chiron, Meanie Girl was Clarisse, and AA was Athena- where did that come from?

_Fatso still wants to kill you, Death._ Inferno muttered.

_How do you know, Inferno?_ I wondered.

_He looks fatter than normal.  
_

I couldn't help but laugh. When Percy, Annabeth, Arlene, Grover, and Marilyn shot me a look that asked me why I was, I just pointed at Inferno. I wondered if I could talk with them in thoughts...

_Percy, Annabeth, Arlene, Marilyn, Grover, I'm laughing because of what Inferno said to me. _I explained. They stared at me.

_WHAT?!_ I couldn't tell if they were asking me how I could talk to them by thoughts and vice versa or what Inferno said.

_I don't know how we can talk to each other this way but Inferno said that Dionysus still wants to kill me.  
_

_How is THAT funny?!  
_

_The reason... Inferno, tell them the reason...  
_

_Uh, OK... _Inferno breathed. _The reason that I could tell, is that he looks fatter then normal.  
_

Now, since they knew why, they were laughing but so Mr. D and the other people around us wouldn't notice.

"The gods are angry with you and your sister." Dionysus- I prefer Fatso though, or Dimwit- said, annoyed.

My sister... Oh gods, Athena!

"Athena, is she still dead?" I demanded. "She, Hades, and Persephone came to me last night and before they left-"

"Slow down Death." Chiron replied. "Some satyrs, they were going to help search for other Demigods and when they reached the bottom of Half-Blood Hill, they found her dead body."

"Shot through the heart." Mr. D- D standing for Dimwit now- muttered. "Good riddance."

"But-" I began.

_Uh is your sister almost exactly like you but her hair is half-dirty-blond and half-black? _Inferno inquired.

_Yes, she is. Why?_ I couldn't believe it... But wasn't Athena-

_Open the cabin door._Inferno ordered.

_Why-  
_

_DO IT!  
_

_OK..._ When did Inferno start being so bossy? On the other hand, I just met this myth... I opened the cabin door and felt the others staring at me.

"What are you doing?! You are being spoken to!" Dimwit practically yelled.

"STOP YELLING DIONYSUS!" A voice from inside the cabin shouted.

-----

Here's what happened: Dimwit got a headache from the loud yell, Inferno said "I told you", everyone else covered their ears, I was wide-mouth 'cause I knew the voice... Did I miss anything? Oh, and, Athena/Claimeral came out of the cabin.

"Why is everyone staring at me that way?" She demanded.

"Y-y-you died!" I stammered.

"Died? How am I- oh yeah... Shot through the heart with an arrow. And guess who the Marilyn that went with me on the quest was." She muttered.

_Eris._ Inferno said so all could hear.

"Y- wait. Who was that?" Claimeral wondered.

"Inferno, the Phoenix that is here." Arlene responded.

"OK... And it was Eris." Claim' sounded completely confused.

"Guys, there's something I want to tell you," I stated. I told them every detail about the dream I had.

"I feared this," Chiron whispered.

"Feared what?" Marilyn inquired.

"Their past. People aren't always on the same side forever," He replied.

"What do you mean?" Claim' asked. "What about our past?"

"Kronos sent that dream. He wanted to get you two back on his side again." Chiron responded.

"What do you mean by that?" Was Claim' and I actually with Kronos before?


	7. DO WE STILL SERVE KRONOS?

disclaimer in chapter1

A/N to people in Percy Jackson RP: not the same Ryan, OK? Same mom, name, yeah. Not the same person though.

CHAPTER SEVEN: DO WE STILL SERVE KRONOS?

"So, we served Kronos?" Gag, gag, gag. Yuck. I can't believe Claim' had to ask that question.

"Sadly, yes." Chiron answered.

"What do you mean, 'sadly'? It was better when they were with him." Dimwit muttered.

"Mr. D, they helped him make his army larger by giving him dead souls." Chiron replied.

WHAT?! WE DID WHAT?!

_I can't believe this- we helped Kronos?!_ I said to Claim' by thoughts.

_Yeah... Kill me please. _She responded.

_You're already dead. _Inferno stated.

_Oh right... I have two bodies- one of them is dead, the other is alive somehow. But both are exactly the same. Still, kill me.  
_

"When did we start being loyal to him?" I wondered.

"Since you were born." Dimwit answered.

"WHAT?!" Claim' and I yelled.

_KILL US!_ We shouted so everyone but Chiron and Dimwit could hear. Good thing Clarisse got bored and Claim' woke up.

"Not your mortal years, though. You were loyal to him for a couple of centuries but Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades came together and made you human to try to have Kronos' army grow smaller." Chiron corrected.

"My prophecy." Claim' whispered.

"Excuse me?" Marilyn asked. "What about a prophecy?"

"The prophecy I received before I left.

_Two shall go to the Underworld,_

_One will die before they do._

_They who wish to save will fail,_

_And when death and life form,_

_Evil shall rise from it's prison._

_And the savior will be a traitor,_

_But will be too late,_

_Kronos will rise,_

_And the gods will become mortal._

_The only one that can help,_

_Is one who has died._

The first two lines happened. The next two was going to happen if Deathra chose west. Then if Deathra's group plus Eris and I divided into life and death- the gods and Titans- the Titans will escape. A traitor to either the gods or Kronos will be the one who will come close to saving us but wont make it when Kronos escapes Tartarus and gods become mortal. The gods that became mortal are us. We were goddesses, serving Kronos though, but we were turned into humans. The last two lines, though, I can't figure out who it's talking about." Claim' said.

_That was a quick explanation..._ Inferno stated.

_And to think I had no idea what it meant at first._Claim' replied.

"Uh-huh... Are we still going on the quest?" Marilyn wondered.

"W-" I began.

_You still have to do it!_ Claim' ordered.

I glared at her. _Why do I? The quest was to get you alive- and you are now. So what's the use?  
_

_I'm not alive!_ She snapped. Where did that come from?

_What do you mean? You're here standing next to me right now! How can you be not alive?!_ I demanded.

_My body... _Was all she could say.

"Mind telling us what you two are talking about?" Annabeth inquired.

"She wants to abandon the quest since it was mostly about making me live again. But I'm not alive," Claim' answered, staring at the ground as she said the last part. "I'm still dead,"

"How are you still dead?" Arlene asked.

"I don't know... But my body. The one you found near the hill. That's dead. And then I'm here at the same time- this is impossible. If I'm alive, wouldn't I be in the body that I died in?" Claim' muttered. "I'm still dead. So the quest hasn't been finished yet. It hasn't even started."

-----

"Chiron, since Claim' is dead, does she count if she comes on the quest with us? And Inferno?" I asked.

Chiron thought about it. "Dead souls can travel wherever but are soon brought to the Underworld by force. But since Hades let her out, she must be able to go anywhere now. As for Inferno, mythical creatures that are born with a certain person are considered, say, a guardian angel, and are always supposed to go with the person everywhere."

"Thanks." I smiled at him as we left to talk with Inferno.

_So? Do we count or not? Can we come?_ Inferno asked.

_You are supposed to come, and Claim' can come because Hades let her go. I_ answered, exuberant.

Claim' smiled weakly. _All I want to know is if we're loyal to the gods or Kronos, though. I don't really care about if I can go on the quest or not._

"That's a good question." A voice said.

"Where are you?" She demanded.

"An even better question." The voice replied.

"Tell us who you are." I ordered.

"Even better question." Was all the voice said.

_Whoever you are, you better not get them angry- they're goddesses, children of Hades and Persephone. _Inferno warned.

"All right," This time the voice was from behind us. "My name is Ryan,"

"A mortal?" Claim' inquired, turning around. But no one was there.

"No, not mortal." Ryan replied. "Demigod."

_I don't like twenty questions,_ I said to Claim' in he mind. "Son of whom?"

"I agree- I don't like twenty questions either. And I'm a son of Athena." Ryan answered.

_Is he a mind reader? And that explains why we can't see him. _Claim' wondered.

"You could say I'm a mind reader." Ryan still didn't show himself. Claim' moved closer to me. "And yes, Athena gave me an item to make me invisible." Ryan whispered in our ears.

We jerked, not expecting him to do that.

_Ryan, you better not do that. Show yourself- it'll be easier to talk to you._ Inferno suggested.

"'K." Ryan appeared in a tree above us. "Let me see... You're Claimeral"- he pointed at my sister-" and you're Deathra." He pointed at me. "And Inferno, the Phoenix. Nice to meet you all." He climbed down from the tree. "Again."

"What do you mean, 'Again'?" Claim' wondered.

"What?" He replied. "Don't remember me?"

"We never seen you before," I stated.

"C'mon." He lifted his hands up. "What's the world coming to? I knew you two when you two worked for Kronos!"

"That was like fourteen years ago! You don't even look like you're older than us!" My sister said.

"Well... I sorta worked for Kronos and he, like he did with all his other servants, made me immortal. I was fourteen when I joined. And now, I left Kronos, so I'm only a Demigod and I'm aging again." Ryan admitted.

"So... I guess the Big Three cleared our memory completely before we became mortal," Claim' muttered.

"Yeah, I guess so." I mumbled.

"So, about that question... The one where you were asking if you were still loyal to Kronos or not... Want an answer or not?" Ryan asked as he sat a few feet across from us.

"Sure, go ahead." Claim' answered.

"Well, true, Kronos does wants you to join him again-"

"Figures." I whispered.

"-and that's why he sent the dream," Ryan continued ignoring the interruption. "But, he's also afraid of you."

"Kronos. Afraid. Of us? Two goddesses turned mortal? You sure? You're not kidding?" Claim' studied his expressions, not sure if he was lying or not.

"Kronos. Afraid. Of two goddesses turned mortal. I'm Sure. Not kidding." Ryan repeated. "By the way, you better get ready for the quest. See ya." He did a sort of a Greek salute and disappeared.

"That didn't answer our first question at all." I muttered.

"Oh and the only way you can be loyal to Kronos still is if when the group separates between sides- including you Claim'- that you go to Kronos by force. Kronos can take away the unalienable rights from people who joined him once, ya know. Can't control yourself when the time comes to decide, you belong to Kronos. It's a fact." Ryan's voice answered.

"Kill me."

"You're already dead."

_You're already dead.  
_

"Kill me still."


	8. I LOSE CLAIM' ONCE AGAIN

disclaimer in chapter1.

Sorry I haven't updated so long. The next chapter for Claimed By All is coming soon.

CHAPTER EIGHT: I LOSE CLAIM' ONCE AGAIN

Chiron had asked me to show this new Athena kid- or was it Apollo? - named Theseus, around camp. I agreed and now was about to ask Theseus why he was named that and was sure that he would respond by asking why Sally Jackson and Poseidon named Percy, Perseus.

_Deathra! Claimeral is in trouble! She can't breathe and Kronos won't let her until she gives in!_ Inferno yelled.

"What?!" I almost shouted.

"I didn't say anything." Theseus stated.

"Not talking to you."_Inferno, where is she?  
_

_In your cabin, suffocating. I'm getting Chiron.  
_

_Hurry up then!_ "Theseus, some thing's happen to my sister. You can follow me if you want or wait here." I ran to the cabin before he could respond.

"Uh, OK." I heard Theseus say. He wasn't following me. Good.

I quickly opened the cabin door. "NO!" I yelled. I placed a hand on Claim's.

"I'm... so... sorry...Forgive me... please..."

"No, it can't be. It can't be! Please tell me it's not true. Tell me it's just a trick. Tell me!" I demanded.

"I'm sorry..." Was all she said.

"No, no, no, no..." I sobbed as she faded.

Chiron, Inferno, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Arlene, and Marilyn entered the cabin, Inferno having warned Chiron, the others hearing my yell.

"What happened?" Marilyn asked, wrapping an arm around me.

"Claimeral... she... Kronos... he..." I tried to say but it was hard when I was crying at the same time.

"Inferno, what happened? Perhaps you can say it so we can know how to help." Chiron suggested.

_She can still talk._ Inferno answered.

I nodded and tried make it so they all could hear my thoughts. _Claimeral, she was forced to join Kronos when he made it so he couldn't breathe.  
_

Before I could finish...

_βοηθώ μι, αρέσκω, Deathra... _A voice begged. _The Titans... They want to kill me._ _βοηθώ μι, αρέσκω...  
_

_CLAIM'?! What?! Why?! Where are you?! How can we help?! _I replied almost before Claim' even finished the sentence.

_The Titans want me dead also... Why, I don't know... Where? Well, where is Kronos' cut up body at? If you can even get here without joining again, I don't know either... _She admitted.

_YOU'RE IN TARTARUS?!_ Inferno shouted.

_Yes..._ Claim' sounded embarrassed. _Just help me!  
_

_Claim'! Are you all r-_ Suddenly, my voice stopped without me wanting to. I couldn't talk to her anymore!

A bright light blinded us all in the cabin.

"She's forever stuck in Tartarus against her own will." A new yet familiar voice stated.

We all turned to the source of the voice...

And we saw a wounded Luke being held by a female all dressed in red and had red hair also where Inferno was.

Wait... Luke?! And what happened to Inferno?!

The girl faced us. "Appolonia Khthonia." She said in a voice that sounded so much like Inferno's.

"Appolonia Khthonia?" We repeated, everyone but Chiron not knowing who she was.

She nodded, flames dancing across her face- no, really. Real flames were on her face. And you know what? She didn't get burned at all!

Oh. My. Gods. I need to enumerate what is going in my head right now.

1. HOW DID LUKE GET HERE?!

2. Who in the world is that girl with the fire on her face?

3. Where did Inferno go?

4. Can we save Claimeral?

5. Who is Appolonia Khthonia?

6. HOW IN THE WORLD DID LUKE GET HERE?!

7. WHY IS LUKE HERE?!

8. I know I repeated something.

9. I think I'm gonna faint.

10. I NEED TO SAVE CLAIMERAL!

11. I repeated something again.

12. How can I get into Tartarus without becoming one of Kronos' servants again?

I fainted.

-----

The red girl was the one who woke me up again. "Deathra, you OK?" She asked.

"Who are you?" I inquired, referring to everyone around me in the cabin.

"Oh gods." The boy with black hair and dark blue eyes muttered.

"Deathra, don't you remember us?" The blond girl with some streaks of gray and gray eyes wondered.

"No... Now, really, who are you all?" I repeated.

The other blond girl rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak.

_Deathra! Help, please! Appolonia Khthonia is going to make me kill Luke! I just can't bring myself to do it! Help me decide, please! This is the only time I'm allowed to talk to you! After I decide, I can't talk to you anymore!_ A voice yelled.

"Wh-" A quick vision of a girl that looked like me but had half of her hair brown. She was pleading me with her eyes to help.

Before I could react again, the vision became real-life and surrounded me. The girl wrapped her arms around me as if she was tortured and I was the one who saved her.

"Deathra... Appolonia, she wants me to kill Luke... I can't do it... Help me, Deathra, please..." She begged.

'Claimeral?' I thought, suddenly remembering everything. "But Luke's back at the cabin, wounded!"

"Tartarus has a different time zone than camp. It's only been less than one minute there when here I've been stuck for three hours." Claimeral replied. "Deathra, help me, please. Help me decide..."

**"My soul wanders free,  
**

**I only need you to be,  
**

**But without you we weep,  
**

**Your still body making not a peep.  
**

**For you, sadly, I'd die,  
**

**No, I speak no lie.  
**

**But to ask me something such as this,  
**

**O, I cannot be in a bliss.  
**

**I would do anything for you,  
**

**But now, my heart is in a storming a brew.  
**

**'Help me,' you plead.  
**

**'But how,' I ask, 'when my heart is mislead?'  
**

**'Please, decide for me.'  
**

**'O, why can't they let us be?'  
**

**'Death of one is the only solution.'  
**

**'But what will be of the conclusion?'** ©

I can't help you for if I decide differently than Fate wants it to, time itself will be ruined. This choice is meant for you to decide." I answered, crying.

Claimeral nodded, and said:

**"My tears are the rains of the world,  
**

**My blood, the magma under the world.  
**

**I hoped my sister could help me,  
**

**But what she said is what is to be.  
**

**I am foolish to have even thought so,  
**

**And now, the time is nearing for you to go.  
**

**Me, I always ask of you,  
**

**But you never ask of me, too.  
**

**'Forgive me,' I asked once.  
**

**'No, tell me this isn't true." Was your response.  
**

**I closed my eyes slowly,  
**

**My soul going to deeps so lowly.  
**

**Sadly, you wept over me,  
**

**Then I begged you what was to be.  
**

**'The choice is of yours alone,'  
**

**'O, I'd rather be just bones!'  
**

**'I am sorry, my dear twin.'  
**

**'As long as He doesn't win.'**©

Go, now, Deathra. I have made my mind."

We embraced one last time.

I opened my eyes and found everyone staring at me- or more like what was on my forehead.

"What is it, Marilyn?" They seemed to have forgotten that I didn't know who they were a few minutes ago.

"Pluto." She said simply.

"The former planet or my father's Roman name?" Why do Romans name the gods after planets and other things?

"Neptune." Percy said next.

"Planet or god?" Why isn't anyone answering me?

"Minerva." The red girl who turned out to be Inferno mumbled.

"Athena?"

"Saturn." Now it was Chiron's turn.

"Planet or Kronos?" I'm getting tired of this game.

"Jupiter." Arlene.

"Planet or Zeus?" How many more times do I have to say "planet"?

"Mars." Annabeth.

"Planet or Ares?" This is getting boring.

"Bacchus." Grover.

"Dionysus?"

"Venus." I wonder why Luke even bothered to speak.

"Lady of Love or the planet?" One more then I'll get my answers.

"Mercury." Marilyn again.

"The thing inside thermometers, planet, or Hermes?" Really, this is boring.

"Ceres." Percy again.

"Demeter?"

"Juno." Inferno again.

"Hera?"

"Pallas Apollo." Chiron again.

"Apollo?"

"Diana." Arlene again.

"Artemis?" C'mon! This is very boring!

Nobody answered me.

"Answer me! What? Do I have the old solar system on my head?" Before I even finished the sentence, Inferno gave me a mirror.

"The Curse of Olympus."

The reflection showed an image of the gods' symbol of power and their Roman name, including Kronos, always changing between the gods and Titan. After it showed them all once, it changed into a Greek word, then changed back into the original birthmark I always had.

The word? Uh, how is it spelled again? Oh yeah... θάνατοσ. Go to an online translator and paste it there. I repeat: θάνατοσ. Now I'm off to kill myself and try to remove this καταραμένοσ from me.


	9. FINAL CHAPTER

DISCLAIMER IN FIRST CHAPTER

A/N: (Anily) Final chapter! (Khthonia) Which she didn't help doing at all. Except saying they should be attacked by the Nemean Lion. (Anily) OK, yeah, yeah…  (Khthonia)  Ha Ha! (Anily) Anyway, last chapter, and the next book is- (Khthonia) MEET THE OTHERS. We had trouble making up a title so we just chose that.  (Anily)  Why do you do this to me? (Khthonia) No reason… (Anily sighs)

CHAPTER NINE: THE FINAL CHAPTER

A few hours later, everyone started to go back to normal and began to think that anything in between the time I forgot who everyone was to when I found out I was cursed by the gods- and Titan- never happened.

"So, Inferno," I was saying, "How did you become human?"

"I really don't know," Inferno replied, holding the cloth on Luke's wound who was asleep.

"Just strike, Claimeral. Don't think of what Hermes or myself will think of this later." Luke muttered softly. He had been talking in his sleep since Hypnos took him away from reality.

"This is getting confusing," I said. "First Luke pops up, then there's this talk about Appolonia Khthonia- who is she anyway?"

"Well, I asked Chiron and he said that she was uh I think he said Rhea's last Titan child who went out of Tartarus and stayed with Hades for a while but when you were born, went back to Tartarus where she brought you the traitors and you killed them- uh, that was when Kronos took over your entire mind, Deathra."

I tried to hold a urge to puke. "Thank you for that, that, _non-disturbing_ image, Inferno."

"Welcome." She replied, laughing to herself.

"Oh gods! Look!" I pointed at the wound which Inferno uncovered to wash the cloth. It was bleeding again.

Luke's hand quickly went up to the wound. He coughed and some blood came out with it. His eyes opened partly. "Deathra... Appolonia sent the curse upon you...Not the gods or Kronos..." And then he went limp again.

"What curse is he talking about?" Inferno inquired.

But, as this thing is done over and over again in other things, I was already gone.

-----

What Luke said got me worried up again so, naturally, I ran. I just ran. No certain direction or anything. I just wanted to get as far from Camp as far as I could. Which, I might add this is also the most dangerous place for Demigods, L.A. Close to my father, harder for the Camp to find me, near perfect. Why it wasn't completely perfect? Well, that meant that I was also going closer to Tartarus.

And yet I felt certain I would save Claimeral and be able to survive there.

-----

I had ran a few miles when I heard a motor coming near me. I stopped fast.

"Where you going, Girl?" A voice inquired.

"To Tartarus." I answered firmly, clenching my fists.

"Whoa, Girl, isn't that a little too dangerous for you?" He laughed.

"First of all, I have a name. Second, I can go there without any help. Third, it isn't too dangerous for me. Fourth, you just insulted a goddess, a daughter of Hades and Persephone, Deathra." I replied.

"You may take or give death, like that Thanatos, but I'm the god of war!" Ares roared.

"Insulting a daughter of the Big Three, tsk tsk. And a full goddess too." I muttered. I can see why it was so easy for Percy to annoy him.

He pulled up in front of me and made a wild boar. Not sand and dirt. Bones and flesh. Puh-lease.

Just as it was about to implant its tusk in my stomach, a sword appeared in my hand and without my making it even slice off the head, the boar died. Impressive. And boring. "Come on! This is _so_ easy!" I stated.

"Ares, let her be." A voice ordered.

Ares rolled his eyes and disappeared.

"Deathra. Go east. You already decided on that." He stated.

"Dad, why do I have to go east? If I go west, it'll be easier to get to Tartarus." I countered as I turned to face my father.

He sighed. "Fine, but at least let me bring someone to come with you on your journey. I have already gotten Apollo to allow the prophecy to be changed to allow more than another previously."

"OK. I choose..." I wasn't sure who I really wanted to come with me.

_Inferno, Windstorm, Miltiades, Arethousa... _The names just came into my mind. I the last three meant: wind, red earth, and the waterer.

"I choose Inferno, Windstorm, Miltiades, and Arethousa." I said at last.

Hades raised an eyebrow, questioningly. "No human or Demigod that you want to come with you? Because, those don't count at all,"

"Human forms." I finished. I had a feeling that they weren't human, or at least, not fully.

He laughed slightly, which would be a sight for anyone to see the Lord of the Dead laughing, or even leaving the Underworld. "Anything else?"

"Um... Who _are_ Windstorm, Miltiades, and Arethousa? And Luke can come also."

"Windstorm is a griffin, Miltiades is a satyr, and Arethousa is an Oceanid who became a Huntress."

"OK, I have a Phoenix, griffin, satyr, and an Oceanid... Wait... A Huntress?!" What in the name of Olympus?!

He laughed and disappeared. And where he was, Inferno, Windstorm, Miltiades, Arethousa, and Luke appeared, all with confused looks, Inferno once again in the shape of a Phoenix.

_Windstorm? Miltiades? Arethousa? Is that you?_ Inferno inquired.

_Fire-Bird, eh, how's it been?_ Windstorm replied.

"Windstorm, her name is Inferno." An already annoyed Miltiades stated.

Arethousa shook her head. "The same as always,"

Luke was the only one who's mind was still on topic. "A griffin, satyr, Oceanid? What in the name of Olympus?!" Or maybe it wasn't...

I sighed. "Hello?" They continued to chat and wonder what was going on. "Ahem!" Still nothing. "Hello!" I yelled slightly louder. That got it.

"Deathra?" Arethousa asked. She embraced me in her arms, which I wasn't expecting. "I haven't seen you since you were born of Hades and Persephone!"

_Eh? Death? Who's dieing? Where's the new goddess?_ I think Windstorm was a bit hard-of-hearing...

_Arethousa said _Deathra_ and that she hasn't seen her since she was born, Windstorm._ Inferno corrected. They started to argue.

Miltiades rolled his eyes. "Old habits never change." He and Arethousa tried to separate Inferno and Windstorm from taking the living daylights from each other.

"Mind explaining what is the world is happening?" Luke whispered.

"We're going to the Underworld so we can get Claim' out of Tartarus and so she can stay alive." I answered.

That got me stares from everyone. I felt as if the ground, air, water, and fire from all over the world wanted to choke me.

_"WHAT?!"_ At least... Well, I don't have a bright side of this.

-----

_Claimeral is in Tartarus?!_ Windstorm repeated. _And Kronos was the one who forced her back in there?! Oh my gods..._ She put a claw to her face, as if in grief.

The Oceanid put an arm around the griffin to try to comfort her. "We'll get her back out, Windstorm."

_Why is Windstorm so upset about this? I mean, if she was her sister like I was or- _I began.

_She's her guardian. Yep._ Inferno finished. _Arethousa and Miltiades are also guardians, but we are forbidden to say whom they protect until you meet them. Arethousa, Windstorm, and Miltiades are the people who we were supposed to find if we went east._ She paused. _Along with the people they protected._ She muttered.

_We were supposed to find them, too?  
_

_Huh? Uh, just forget that... _I swear the area around her beak get redder.

I shook my head and went to Luke who had decided to sit down a little off our way. "Still wounded?"

Luke looked up at me. "That's the thing," He lifted the clothing covering the wound... "It isn't there. Do you think?"

"Yeah, it was probably him." Hermes was always clever so he could find a way to save his son from a fatal wound. "So, are you OK with my dragging you into this?"

"Yeah, it's all right with me. Wanted myself free from Kronos, and here I am. If I can help others who want to, then, I'll do it." He answered truthfully.

I smiled. "Thanks, Luke. I'm sure Claim' is glad too."

We set off to go to Tartarus.

-----

_Hey, Deathra, want to go flying?_ Windstorm asked after we walked for a while- er, well, Inferno couldn't really walk as a Phoenix so she became human.

"But, Luke, Arethousa and Miltiades can't catch up with us when we fly." I stated.

_Oh, yeah._ She sighed, possibly remembering flying while watching over Claimeral.

Arethousa and Miltiades glanced at each other, trying to conclude something. Then they turned to Luke to include him in. He nodded.

"Windstorm," Arethousa said. "You and Deathra can go flying. Inferno, you can go with them, too."

"Yeah, for good times' sake." Luke replied.

"We'll rest here and you guys better return so we can continue or else." Miltiades half joked.

A smile appeared on Windstorm's face. _Thanks guys._

As the boys and Huntress said their welcomes, Inferno became her natural fiery, bright red self. When she was done, I climbed up on Windstorm's back and held on tight.

_Careful! Windstorm gets a little to exuberant up here! I knew some of the people who died because of riding on her!_ Inferno near yelled as she spread her fiery wings.

"WHAT?!" I yelped as Windstorm rose above the treetops followed by Inferno, not sure if she was telling the truth or joking.

_Very funny, Fire-Bird. I only had Claimeral on my back and she's still alive. And when we flew, she was still barely full-grown! She still looked like a mortal baby!_ Windstorm countered, which made me feel a bit better.

"Inferno!" I snapped. "Don't do that!"

She laughed and showed off by doing 360s above us.

_Want to go full speed?_ Windstorm said so only I could hear.

I smiled insanely._Full speed ahead!_ I gripped on harder with my arms and legs.

And, as Windstorm gained speed until she was at her fastest, I swear I saw the face of a girl looking exactly like me- no, it wasn't Claimeral- with golden blond hair and another face of a boy that had the same important features as Hades and Persephone. Also, within the time we gained full speed- only like three minutes- Inferno was just a glowing red speck.

_Going to fast for you?_ Windstorm inquired, laughing wildly.

"Nothing," I replied, "is too fast for me!" I laughed along with her. "Yeah!" I shouted so loud that I think the boys and Arethousa could here me all the way down where they stayed.

-----

After a while, we went down to where the others rested and found Inferno had given up trying to catch up with us and was down with them in human form.

"Ready to get on with the quest?" An annoyed Inferno wondered.

Still slightly shaken by the fast pace, I nodded and leaned on Windstorm for some support. 'Please no monsters now.' I thought.

And, like always, I was jinxed and... well... When they told Windstorm and I to turn around...

We saw an angry Nemean Lion.

"Just my luck." I tried to get the sword I had used earlier to appear again but, I guess I was really jinxed this time 'cause, guess what? It _did_appear but it as soon as I turned to use it on the lion, it turned to ash. Just great. My sword, Deathor, was cursed like how the gods cursed me.

Someone help.

And, lucky me, I had forgotten I had a Huntress with me.

"Move out of the way!" Arethousa shouted as she pulled out an arrow from her quiver that just appeared.

Not at all wanting to get shot, we all move out of her path as she released the arrow.

The lion roared as the arrow pierced him but ignored it and became even angrier.

'Come on! How did the past Heroes get him dead?!' I couldn't remember how, more or less who, got that boar dead.

Arethousa was shooting her arrows from her quiver which never seemed to empty rapidly at the lion.

Soon, the lion's hind was nearly completely covered with arrows but not yet a single drop of blood could be seen.

Frightened more than before, I tried using Deathor again. Luckily, it didn't turn to ash. Unluckily, Mad Crazy Lion here, didn't die. I thought maybe I had to be in front of it so I moved out of my "hiding spot".

Miltiades was the first one to notice me. "Deathra! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Helping Arethousa." I said as I got next to her.

Arethousa smiled as she pulled out another arrow and the boar got the last of them out of his side. "Ready... Go!"

She get go of her arrow and I threw Deathor- and when I did, I swore I saw fire going around it.

The lion roared and kept trashing around so I couldn't tell if we struck it or not. Just in case, I made Deathor appear in my hand again, this time, it was covered in blood.

Finally, the Nemean Lion stopped and let us see if it was wounded... Ya-ho... Not. It wasn't wounded at all.

As we prepared to strike again, I noted Windstorm and Inferno flying up and trying to distract it, Miltiades, somehow got reed pipes and was playing a tune that made some plants to begin to wrap around the lion's claws, and Luke joining Arethousa in shooting arrows- wait, how did he get a bow and arrows? Well, either way, it was better than before.

The lion roared loudly. He tried to swat away Inferno and Windstorm with his tail.

Inferno screeched and placed a wing on the tail just as it was about to hit her. I guess that it forgot Inferno had feathers of fire and now, its tail was on fire.

Windstorm, for her part, flapped more wind on the tail that the fire spread.

Then, Miltiades smiled and paused playing his reed pipes for a while and then played a different tune and the plants went to the fire which spread more.

Luke and Arethousa shot more arrows but not at the fire and drew blood.

As for my part, throwing Deathor was my only option and luckily, for me at least, I struck the part of it that wasn't on fire and then he went up in flames.

When the fire calmed down, Arethousa watered it and the place filled up in smoke. But Windstorm took care of that. Once it was all clear, I was surprised that the skin had survived it all. Arethousa picked it up and gave it to me. "Might help if we need to sacrifice something," She told me.

"Um, thanks." I muttered and when I put it on for safe keeping, it turned into a cloak- tacky color though. I prefer black. And _then_ I remembered. "We could have just shot it in the mouth!" I exclaimed as I slapped myself on the forehead.

After they all figured out what I meant, we all burst out into laughs.

THE NEXT BOOK: MEET THE OTHERS


End file.
